


Friend or Foe: Chapter 2: Phase II

by xenowriter



Series: Friend or Foe [2]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 08:16:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12744504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenowriter/pseuds/xenowriter
Summary: Bishop creates a new ally with Shredder. What will he gain?





	Friend or Foe: Chapter 2: Phase II

Phase II

 

Current...

“Agent Bishop. I wanted to check in.”

Bishop took a breath before diverting his attention away from the monitor to address the caller. He wasn’t surprised that this was the third “follow up” call this week. The check-ins became more frequent. A sign of clear desperation. All he knew was that whoever this person was sounded like a clear defector of Shredder and they were smart. Had to be. Any traitor to Shredder would have an automatic death sentence and probably not a quick one. Each call was untraceable and came through a voice scrambler. More importantly, they had access to material that he needed to start up his experiments. This intrigued him. How did Shredder gain this? A mental note to follow up on later. “The tests are not complete. I will inform you once they are,” He lied. The project surpassed the one he tried years ago, thanks to a little patience and luck, but he needed to learn more. So much more.

“When?” The voice scrambler couldn’t deny the haste in the caller’s tone. “I’m putting a lot on the line for this.”

“How did you inquire the DNA?” Bishop countered. A question that he had pondering for a while. Ever since the package arrived at his doorstep.

A beat. “You think you’re the only one that created a mutant turtle, Bishop?” The connection went dead. 

The caller’s enigmatic sentence plagued John’s mind as he stood there deep in thought. He was quite aware of the sightings of the four that roamed the streets of Manhattan and now were the announced enemies of the Foot. His first inclination was to capture them, but again Bishop was a patient man. He needed to learn more about them. Where they go? Where they live? Who do they have encounters with other than Shredder? If a defector was willing to double-cross one of the most powerful men in the city, then something was going to happen very soon….

A smirk slid across the man’s face as he pivoted on his heel to head back to the adjoining room that had more light in it than the current one. Upon the examination table was a pale white bipedal humanoid female turtle restrained. An IV could be seen in her right arm that housed multiple contusions. The only source of food that he would consider on giving her to keep her alive. The rest of her body was covered in healing lacerations, patches where skin samples were taken. Her pale blue eyes slowly opened but then quickly closed to shield herself from the bright light that shined right down on top of her. Her instinctive reaction was to push against the straps that held her down. “You are getting restless.” Bishop smiled as he reached down to the cart beside him that housed numerous medical tools. “I should start today’s test now.”


End file.
